Arcane Wizard
"Klaatu Barada Nikto!" The Arcane Wizard, called Arcane Tower on the iPhone version, is a Level 4 Magic tower in the original Kingdom Rush, with a wide range and the highest damage-per-shot out of any tower. Its spells include Teleport, which instantly moves a group of enemies backwards on the path, and Death Ray, which instantly disintegrates any enemy regardless of health or resistance. Compared to the other Level 4 Mage Tower, the Sorcerer Mage, the Arcane Wizard tends to be better at cleaning up enemies, but lacks a reliable crowd control, like the Sorcerer's Earth Elemental, though this is slightly negated by Teleport. Description "Arcane wizards focus on altering reality; as well as shooting the deadliest magical ray known to man." The Arcane Wizard is a true powerhouse. It's high-damage, channeled spell can one-hit most smaller monsters and make short work of other enemies with high HP or armor, be it on the ground or in the air. It also harnesses the power of the most deadly ray known to man: the Death Ray, which can turn any monster to dust in one hit. It is first available at The Citadel. Abilities Death Ray "Avada Kedavra!" The deadliest ray known to man, capable of disintegrating any enemy into dust with a 100% accuracy and chance. Health, physical armor, magical resistance or unit size do not influence these odds; once fired, the Death Ray is an Instant kill. To compensate for this power, the spell has the most expensive starting cost to purchase and is very expensive as a whole. It also suffers from a lengthy cool-down, although this can be fixed through upgrades. Bosses and mini-bosses are immune to Death Ray and thus cannot be targeted by it. Teleport "Space is merely a perception, a concern for mortal men." Manipulation the very essence of time and space, Arcane Mages can teleport groups of enemies back along the path. However, the distance over which they are teleported is random, making the spell somewhat unreliable. Higher grades increase the number of enemies teleported, but do not influence cooldown or teleport distance. Bosses and mini-bosses cannot be teleported. Cooldown: 10 seconds. Range KR_Wiz2Arc_Range.PNG|Wizard to Arcane Wizard KR_Arc_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades * 43% wider than Mages Guild * 12% wider than Wizard Tower * Same range as Sorcerer Mage and Rangers Hideout Strategy *The Arcane Wizard is a powerful mage, specialized in decimating enemies one by one. He deals a huge amount of damage with each shot, higher than all other towers in Kingdom Rush, and ignore armor, making him a great counter to heavily armored enemies, and tough enemies in general, such as the Dark Slayer, Dark Knights, Yeti, Magma Elemental, ... The strength of the wizard is further improved by his skills, which are more expensive than the average skills of other towers but also hold more power. * Death Ray is the most reliable instant kill of all instant kills in Kingdom Rush and gains all of its might immediately at Tier I, but it suffers from a lengthy recharge. Thus, optionally, you can upgrade the Death Ray to tier II or III to reduce its recharge time. ** Use Death Ray to quickly eliminate very tough enemies, especially Forest Trolls and Troll Breakers, which are almost invulnerable due to their regeneration rate. Dark Slayer, Demon Lord, Demon Legion, Yeti, Magma Elemental are also potential targets for the skill. ** As a mini-boss, Cerberus is immune to all instant kills, including Death Ray, so it cannot be countered by this skill, unlike other giant foes. * Teleport '''is the sole skill of all towers and heroes in Kingdom Rush that is able to move enemies backward. The skill creates a whirling purple runic symbol on the path for a moment that affects all enemies on top of it immediately, then vanish, meaning that it usually teleport less than the maximum amount of enemies, even at tier I, so it is not compulsory for you to fully upgrade this skill. ** This skill can significantly slow down the progress of small groups of enemies, thanks to its fast recharge. Use it to counter semi-durable foes that come in number, such as Troll Champions, Orc Champions, Demon Legions, to buy more time for the Arcane Wizard to kill them. ** Teleport is not very good at holding back fast enemies, such as Wulves, and is inferior to the Death Ray in countering giants, but it is less expensive and give the Arcane Wizard a degree of crowd control, so it is usually wise to spend your excess gold on this skill. ** A '''Teleport Chain is created by a few Arcane Wizards placed spaced from each other so that when a group of enemies is teleported by one wizard, the next can catch and teleport them back even further. This requires quite a bit of gold, luck and good planning, but usually pays off well when it activates. Strengths *The Arcane Wizard deals the most damage of all towers in Kingdom Rush, making him an excellent choice to counter mighty enemies, including bosses. * It is recommended to have at least one Arcane Wizard around the back of your defense, where only the strongest foes can make it to, so that the wizard can concentrate all his powers to destroy them and avoid being distracted by lesser enemies. * Use soldiers and Reinforcements to separate the weak enemies from the tougher ones, exposing those strongest to the Arcane Wizard. * Figuring out a boss's route and place multiple Arcane Wizards along can effectively kill it, as bosses are slow and have no magic resistance to protect them against the rays of the wizards. * Teleport: This unique skill can hold back mighty foes much better than most soldiers, save the Paladins, since its fast recharge allows it to constantly set back the sluggish giants, further exposing them to other towers and the Arcane Wizard himself, buy extra time for Death Ray to recharge, as well as moving weak foes back, leaving strong ones vulnerable to Death Ray. The Arcane Wizard is the bane of the Dark Slayer. His focused damage allows him to pierce the Slayer's huge health bar far more effective than the Sorcerer Mage, who can be distracted by other enemies, and Death Ray can instantly turn the mighty Slayer into a pile of dust. Weaknesses *The Arcane Wizard deals purely magic damage, so magic resistant foes, such as Winter Wolves and most Demons, take far less damage from the rays, nullifying the wizard's greatest asset. *The Arcane Wizard has the slowest fire rate among all Mages in all three games, making him a terrible choice to fight hordes, especially hordes of fast foes, even after Teleport has been upgraded. *His slow fire rate and lack of an AOE ability mean he has poor crowd control (especially in comparison with the Sorcerer Mage). He is better off dealing with tough foes and you should let your artillery deal with crowds. Teleport may negate this slightly but keep in mind, Teleport doesn't deal damage but just move enemies back instead. Other towers are better off dealing with these crowds especially, as mentioned previously, artillery towers. *While Teleporting is not an issue with weak enemies, against strong enemies, especially when they are alone, they will keep teleporting them back. When the next wave comes, the strong monster(s) will join and strengthen the wave. This is especially obnoxious, if not deadly, with enemies that regenerate health, like Forest Trolls, and a lack of a Death Ray (although the Musketeer Garrison's Sniper Shot can fix this), since there is no way to kill them other than gradually wearing their health down. *Winter Wolves and Demon Hounds are the nemeses of the Arcane Wizard, both have quite a lot of health, come in packs, move fast and possess magic resistance. Arcane Wizards are nearly useless against them. Related Upgrades * Spell Reach (1 Star): Increases wizard's attack range (by 10%). * Arcane Shatter (1 Star): Magic attacks destroy a portion of enemy physical armor on every hit. (-3 armor level) * Hermetic Study (2 Stars): Mage Towers construction and upgrading costs are reduced by 10%. * Empowered Magic (2 Stars): Increases wizard's attack damage. (about 15%) * Slow Curse (3 Stars): Magic attacks slow enemies by half their speed for a moment (The whole one-second beam duration. Also disables Rocket Rider Turbo boost). Related Achievements ' DUST TO DUST 'Disintegrate 50 or more enemies. BEAM ME UP SCOTTY '''Teleport 250 or more enemies. Quotes *''Klaatu Barada Nikto! ''(main) *''Avada Kedavra! ''(Death Ray) *''You shall not pass! ''(Teleport) Trivia *"Klaatu barada nikto"' - A line spoken by the character Klaatu in 1951 film The Day The Earth Stood Still. The phrase was used to stop the robot Gort from destroying the Earth. The phrase has been used in many other games, films and TV shows since. *'"Avada Kedavra"' - The spoken word for the unforgivable killing spell used in the Harry Potter series (book and film), which kills the target outright. The character Harry Potter is the only person known to have survived the spell. *'"You shall not pass"''' - A line spoken by Gandalf in the 2001 film Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring, when confronting a Balrog and stopping it from reaching the other members of the fellowship. The line is slightly different in the original text, reading "You cannot pass.". However, in the Peter Jackson film, the line is 'You shall not pass!' Gallery Icon_MageArca.png|The Arcane Symbol Arcane_Magic.PNG|Zzzap! Arcane_Teleport2.PNG|Teleporter activated Arcane_Teleport1.PNG|Teleport successful! Arcane_DeathRay.PNG|Avada Kedavra! Arcane.png|Title artwork Mo4.gif|Arcane Wizard in action Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers